1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rearview mirror for vehicles, in particular, motor vehicles, comprising a housing having a receiving opening for an electrochromic mirror having a mirror glass and a cover glass between which at least one seal is positioned at least over a part of the circumference of their edge area, wherein in front of the seal a rim of the housing is positioned which engages the electrochromic mirror and covers the seal from view.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of electrochromic mirrors (EC mirrors) a seal is positioned between the mirror glass and the cover glass. In order for the seal not to be visible through the cover glass, the frame of the housing is extended so far that it is positioned in front of the seal and covers it in the viewing direction onto the mirror glass.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that covering the seal in the electrochromic mirror is possible in a simple way.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the part of the housing rim positioned in the area in front of the seal is comprised of transparent material and is provided at its backside with a reflective metal coating.
In the rearview mirror of the invention, which can be an interior as well as an exterior rearview mirror, the part of the housing rim which, in the viewing direction onto the mirror glass, is positioned in front of the seal is comprised of a transparent material. At its backside, this part is provided with a reflective metal coating which prevents that the seal is visible frorm the exterior.